The Fox and The Blossom
by wildedove
Summary: [NaruSaku] Various short one-shots of variable length, theme and rating.
1. Chapter 1

30th October 2014

Rating: T

* * *

><p>01.<strong> Fire Alarm<strong>

_Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnngggggg!_

Sakura turned over under her blankets, groaning.

_Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnngggggg!_

Her eyes shot open, _the fire alarm!_She scrambled to her feet, quickly donning the red robe beside her bed and running out towards the staircase on the far end of the hall. If she lived on the first floor, she would have probably jumped out the window in a heartbeat but living on the sixth floor left her no choice. The stairs would have to become her friend today.

When she arrived outside, Sakura wasn't exactly paying attention to the mass amount of people gathering around the shrieking apartment complex but rather wondering what the hell caused the alarm to go off at three in the morning, right smack in the middle of her sleep.

"Damn that Kiba! This is one hell of a prank that bastard drew up tonight," muttered the guy next to her.

_Prank? Was this some sort of joke to him?!_Sakura furiously mused, watching several firefighters pacing into the building, one after another.

Pranks like these were her least favorite. In fact, she detested any kind of prank, even the most harmless and simple ones ever created. She turned to face him, ready to give him a piece of her mind. "What the hell "

She stopped. _Oh my God! _It was the cute guy from the flat next door standing next to her in his orange underwear! And if she saw correctly, it had a smiling sun. He was tall, tan-skinned, with a lean yet muscular body. His short, spiky blonde hair was the color of sunshine and his sky blue eyes were a dark, ocean blue and were those…whisker marks on his cheeks?

"Hm?" He blinked down at her. "Oh, hey! You're that new girl living next door huh?"

"…Yep." Her eyes were staring at his smooth chest.

"Nice! This means we'll get to see a lot of each other then. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, your new neighbor and friend. " He held out a hand, expecting her to take it but Sakura was too busy marveling his physique. His upper body was beautifully sculpted and until now, she'd never seen a well-muscled chest or arms that rippled with strength.

After a long minute, her mind finally clicked to what he just said and glanced down at his hand, blushing to the roots of her hair. _You shouldn't be doing that! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _She scolded herself.

The blonde took back his hand, scratching his cheek sheepishly instead. "Sorry, I get ahead of myself sometimes. It's not every day I meet a pretty girl with a charming forehead, especially one living next door."

_What?!_ She gazed back up at him.

"Sorry for the mess my friend caused." Naruto went on, watching as the last of the firemen exited the apartment complex. "I'm pretty sure I wrecked your sleeping schedule huh?"

_Sort of. _"No, it's okay," She squeaked.

He looked at her again, grinning.

Before worsening her embarrassment any further, she cleared her throat. "Haruno Sakura. A pleasure…Naruto." She held out her hand.

He gave it a firm shake. "Likewise, Sakura-chan."

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you Ino, the fire alarm went off at 3 am and the cute guy from the flat next door was standing next to me in his underwear."<p>

"Yeah, when pigs fly! There's no way that could ever happen to you."

"Trust me, it did and it was a _sight._"


	2. Chapter 2

1st of January 2015

Rating: T

* * *

><p>02. <strong>New Year's Surprise<strong>

Crowds of people gathered around the plaza as they enjoyed the last few moments of the year, some laughing at jokes while others sipped their hot tea. The freezing snow wasn't really appealing but Sakura decided to go out anyway because all her friends were there.

And Naruto.

She smiled to herself. This was the perfect time to tell him her secret.

"Sakura-chan! Over here Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out, waving his arms around for her to see. He left the giant group he was in to meet up with her.

"Naruto, stop!" Her cheeks flamed and were now the same color as her nose. "Everyone's looking over here because of you!"

"Aw c'mon! They should know who the future-hokage's wife is!" He grinned, slipping his arms behind her back. "I'm glad you came."

Twenty-four years old and he's still the same guy she met back in the Academy. She loved that about him. Hooking her arms behind his neck, she said "Yeah, well, I feel a lot better than I did this morning and," she tiptoed to kiss his warm lips, "I have something to tell you."

"What is—"

"Alright Everybody! Final countdown for the new youthful year starts now!" Gai yells through the megaphone that someone shouldn't have given him in the first place.

"10!"

Sakura gazes into Naruto's clear blue eyes.

"9!"

He lovingly smiles down at her.

"8!"

"You ready to know?" She asks with a head tilt.

"7!"

"Should I be scared?"

"6!"

"Hmm…maybe?"

"5!"

"Is it something to look forward to?"

"4!"

"Definitely." Sakura's eye sparkle with delight.

"3!"

She unhooks both arms from his neck, caressing her belly instead.

"2!"

His eyes travel down to her hands, quickly glancing back up at her before returning back to her belly.

"1!"

Everyone calls out "Happy New Year!" but Naruto can't hear anything except, "I'm pregnant!" from the woman he loves most on the Earth.

"Really!?" A warm tear manages to slip from his eyes, his hands gently covering hers on her belly.

Sakura nodded, her eyes watering. "Mhm."

Naruto hugs her tightly, spinning her around before placing her back on the ground. "I'm going to be a father! I'm going to be a father!" He cried out.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh as everyone began congratulating them.

Naruto turned back to her, grinning like someone just gave him the best ramen discount ever. "I love you so much Sakura." He dipped his head, his lips passionately kissing hers making Sakura's heart thrum violently against her chest.

"Idiot," she breathed as he pulled away. "I love you too."

And that's how they spent the first day of the new year together, smiling and laughing in each other's arms for the rest of the night.


End file.
